Snoopy
Snoopy is a meet-and-greet character at Kings Island. Along with his owner Charlie Brown, he is the primary mascot of the park, and the host of Planet Snoopy, the kids' area of the park. Due to his status as one of the most popular characters from Charles Schulz's Peanuts franchise, Snoopy is featured in many rides throughout the park, and is also featured in many shows. Background Snoopy is the deuteragonist of the Peanuts ''comics and other media that he has appeared in. He is the pet dog of Charlie Brown, but this was not confirmed until nearly eight years after the comic had entered syndication. Unlike most dogs, Snoopy has the ability to perform several abilities that normally wouldn't be possible for a dog, such as playing baseball, dancing, and writing stories on his typewriter. Snoopy also has a very active imagination, with one of his most frequent fantasies involving him being a World War I flying ace, in which he sits on top of his doghouse as a plane, facing off against rival pilot, the Red Baron of Germany. These various antics sometimes annoy other characters such as Lucy and of course, Charlie Brown. Some characters like Peppermint Patty and Marcie aren't even aware that he is a dog, often referring to him as "the kid with the funny-looking nose." Snoopy never speaks, but his methods of communication vary depending on the source of media he is featured in. He usually communicates with his thoughts in comics. This is not seen in most of the animated television specials and films, where his only vocal responses are usually laughing, barking, growling, and moaning. Snoopy tends to have an inflated ego of himself, which can sometimes lead to rude behavior towards several characters including Charlie Brown and Lucy. Despite this, Snoopy still shows appreciation towards Charlie Brown, most likely because he knows how much he cares for him, and is frequently overjoyed during supper time. As for other characters, it's clear at some point or another that even if they are irritated by Snoopy's antics, they still appreciate him as a friend. Snoopy first appeared in comics on October 4, 1950, just two days after Charlie Brown debuted in the first strip of the comic. He later debuted in animation alongside his owner in ''A Charlie Brown Christmas on December 9, 1965. He later debuted in film with the release of A Boy Named Charlie Brown on December 4, 1969. He and the rest of the Peanuts characters also made their debut in computer-generated animation in The Peanuts Movie on November 1, 2015. Park Appearances As the namesake character of Planet Snoopy, Snoopy is the most frequent character represented in the various rides throughout the park. Snoopy is the star of, or appears in the following attractions: *''Flying Ace Aerial Chase'' *''Surf Dog'' *''Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown'' *''Linus Launcher'' *''Snoopy VS The Red Baron'' *''Joe Cool's Dodgem School'' *''Snoopy's Junction'' *''Snoopy's Space Buggies'' Snoopy is also one of the many Peanuts characters present in the Peanuts: Party at the Plaza show at the International Street Bandstand. He can also be found greeting guests near the entrance to Planet Snoopy next to Boo Blasters on Boo Hill, along with other Peanuts characters on various ocassions. As with other Peanuts characters, he is also found on various park merchandise sold in both Planet Snoopy's Snoopy Boutique, and International Street's Emporium. Trivia * Snoopy, along with the rest of the Peanuts cast, also serves as the mascot for all of Cedar Fair's theme parks, with all of them also featuring a children's area named Planet Snoopy. Carowinds is the only exception, having reused the Camp Snoopy name that was previously used at many of the other parks. * In most of his animated appearances, Snoopy is voiced by animator Bill Melendez. This is also the case for The Peanuts Movie from 2015, despite Melendez passing away at the age of 91 in 2008. Archive audio recordings of his performances as Snoopy were used in the film, primarily due to the fact that Snoopy never spoke full words, and generally communicated through most methods used by dogs such as barking and growling, in addition to laughing. ** As with many of the Peanuts characters featured in live shows at Kings Island, it is unclear who performs Snoopy's voice for the various shows performed in the park. Category:Planet Snoopy Category:Mascots Category:Meet-and-Greet Characters Category:Peanuts